


Greedy for Love

by PreseaMoon



Series: modern au/babysitter kouen [5]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9891695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreseaMoon/pseuds/PreseaMoon





	

When Kouen had brought up his most recent research invitation abroad Hakuyuu didn’t think on it much. Passing up such an unquestionably golden opportunity for his career—one focused in a topic that interested him at that—was not an option. Not to mention the head researcher, Solomon, was the one who extended the invitation the first place. That alone was reason enough to accept. Or reason not to decline, rather.

Hakuyuu does have reservations about Kouen traveling for work, though the intensity comes and goes. Seeing as Hakuyuu travels for work more frequently than Kouen, he doesn’t have room for complaints. Whether it’s Hakuyuu who’s out of town or Kouen, the issues are interchangeable. Since that’s the case, getting moody about it when it’s his turn to wait at home is selfish in a way Hakuyuu has no interest in being.

Besides, stronger than Hakuyuu’s emotional need to have Kouen stay with him regardless of circumstance or obligation, he wishes to encourage Kouen’s pursuits and interests wherever they may take him or when. It’s not as though Kouen will not take them otherwise, but he tends to be sensitive to changes in Hakuyuu’s mood. If he senses reluctance, he will be reluctant in turn. So Hakuyuu needs to be vocal about his support, and he’s happy to be.

However…

However. What started as a tentative week or two turned into over a month. Now here he is, gone a month and a half without his love. He might be losing his mind, just a little. First was the restlessness simply from Kouen’s absence and unavailability. Then, quicker than he would have liked, came the loneliness and desperate longing that told him getting on a plane to surprise his love was a fantastic idea.

Usually while away at conferences and the like Kouen is vigilant about keeping in touch, because he misses Hakuyuu as much as Hakuyuu misses him. Yet when research is the reason he’s away, that vigilance has a habit of deteriorating. Kouen gets so caught up in his writing and work that on top of forgetting to take care of himself, he forgets to check in with Hakuyuu for days at a time. The habit sits stubborn even when Hakuyuu calls and messages more to compensate. Not that Kouen responds as much as he would normally, either.

Then there’s Kouen’s phone losing its charge and staying that way for days, leaving Hakuyuu to jump through hoops if he wants to get in touch with him. Somehow, and frustratingly, there isn’t a high percentage of success in that.

To Hakuyuu’s chagrin, none of that has changed for this most recent trip. If anything, it’s worse than previous times. It makes Hakuyuu feel dejected despite knowing Kouen isn’t doing it intentionally.

Then, every time Kouen has called it’s been to say his stay is being extended first and that he misses Hakuyuu and the kids second.

Every time Hakuyuu’s heart strained to the point of breathlessness. From seeing Kouen’s name and image popping up on his phone. From hearing the smooth, deep timbre of his voice that was full of the affection his words lacked. From it simply being Kouen, the person he loves.

Then, routinely, he nearly choked on the ensuing disappointment.

When Kouen asked his variations of “are you upset?” and “do you mind?” Hakuyuu refrained from giving or so much as hinting at anything other than unwavering support and love.

Of course Hakuyuu doesn’t mind. It’s for the betterment of Kouen’s career and it’s something he loves.

Of course Hakuyuu isn’t upset.

That Hakuyuu actually does mind and is upset is beside the point. Abiding that once or twice out of love was nothing. A month on the other hand… More than a month…

A month’s worth of tolerance has proven an overwhelming challenge. The longer they’ve been apart the more excruciating the days, the hours, the minutes, and now finally the seconds, have become. Each tick of the clock is a hammer forcing a nail a little farther into his heart. Every beat aches. His blood pulses with need.

Under his skin is agitation and loneliness that will only be soothed by Kouen’s care. By his deliberate touches that are firm and confident, yet soft with stubborn resonances of lingering awe. Always when they have been apart too long the astonishment of them returns to Kouen. Kouen has belonged to Hakuyuu since nearly the moment they met, and somehow, impossibly, Hakuyuu is his in return. 

Every part of Hakuyuu is willing Kouen’s, his heart and his soul and all his faults and perfections bundled together in a mess of lust and love. Every part of himself Hakuyuu would give to Kouen as many times as Kouen would ask, as many times he’d take him. From the prideful man he is at the start, Kouen turns him into a man who longs to be owned and cherished. 

He _needs_ Kouen. Needs him to an extent that the word _need_ is borderline insufficient. 

But Kouen is not home, and will not be home for…

Hakuyuu rolls his head to the side, letting it fall listlessly like a ragdoll’s. He rotates his hand palm up to reveal his phone, its reflective black screen mocking him with his own forlorn visage. Heart thick in his throat his finger loiters on the button, then presses it so easily.

The screen lights up; Kouen and Hakuryuu’s faces fill the space and his heart engorges. It feels like it’s going to spill out of his mouth if he breathes. It might leak out anyway, melt and slip past him.

The answer is hours.

Kouen will not be home for hours still. Every minute and second already feels stretched beyond possibility.

Kouen is, at least, on the flight. He texted him when he was about to board. There is that to be thankful for. This time there will be no unexpected call the day of his arrival where he says he won’t be making it. That’s what happened several weeks ago, and if it occurred now he doesn’t think he’d take it as well as he did then.

He doesn’t have anything to occupy his time until Kouen’s arrival. 

Arrival, because the assumption that Hakuyuu would be picking him up at the airport was rejected multiple times. As much as Hakuyuu would like to go anyway, he knows waiting at home is the best option. Kouen dislikes uncalled for attention and dislikes publics displays of intimacy. If Hakuyuu goes both will surely happen; Kouen would care a little less, though, the situation being what it is.

The kids are out of the house, saying they wanted to give them alone time. But since it is going to be hours, there was no need to leave before noon. Before they left Judar complained louder than was necessary about Hakuyuu’s misery stinking up the house. No one, not even his beloved baby brother, protested.

Hakuyuu would deny that he’s “miserable,” but. It might be a little true, because he’s lonely.

Hakuren isn’t available either, because he’s filling in for Hakuyuu at the office and Hakuyuu doesn’t want to call him away for a new favor. When his everything pushed past the overload point so much not even working most waking hours could abate it his performance fell. Listening during meetings became impossible and the text in every document and email turned into blurry scribbles. He hid it reasonably well, but Hakuren can always see through him. 

Staying home is best for the company. Not so much for Hakuyuu, who is a workaholic regardless of Kouen being home or away. All that’s left for him to do is wait for Kouen to walk through the front door. That, he knows is pitiful, so maybe it’s best the kids are away and he’s free to sulk in peace.

So that’s exactly what he does. Drops to his side on the couch with a groan some might characterize as miserable.

He’s not tired but falls asleep anyway.

And he wakes up to a dream.

Daze and his love, heart trying to escape him to find its true home in Kouen’s warmth.

Just seeing him has Hakuyuu falling in love all over again. 

Fingers slide down his jaw. Slowly, to feel the traction of the hairs he’s neglected to shave. A hand squeezes his inner thigh and his hips just react, jumping off the couch. He swallows and breath won’t come. His thighs open then hug the hand between them, rubbing it, making his heart race and his pants tight and his need insurmountable. He doesn’t want to overcome it. He wants it to engulf him and take him over.

As if there is nothing distracting about Hakuyuu’s actions, Kouen’s eyes rake over his face, reacquainting with his familiar features. 

“You’re home,” Hakuyuu says, and his mouth forms a smile on its own around his words.

Kouen caresses Hakuyuu’s cheek, and Hakuyuu leans into his palm, relishing the warmth there. A response is somewhat delayed, still in the process of orienting back to _Yuu_ and _home_. He blinks at him. Gaze taking him in one last time before meeting his eyes. “Hello, love. I’m home.”

He smooths his hand back through Hakuyuu’s hair. Lets his thumb brush Hakuyuu’s cheek. He leans forward to place a kiss that says _I missed you_ on his forehead.

“How was your trip?” Hakuyuu asks, leaving the exact interpretation up to Kouen. What the answer is doesn’t matter, so long as Hakuyuu can hear his voice.

“Fine,” Kouen answers while he looks over the rest of Hakuyuu. Down his body and hips and legs, face impassive all the while. On his way to push Hakuyuu’s shirt up to his bellybutton his palm presses over the obvious bulge in his pants. Because he is demonic and wonderful, Kouen ignores Hakuyuu’s soft _oh_ and applies pressure to keep him where he is when his hips try to snap.

With his palm on the belt and the pads of his fingers teasing Hakuyuu’s soft skin, he says, knowingly, “You look like you need something.” 

The constant friction on the sensitive part of his skin drives him half-mad with desire and goes straight to his cock, which he doubts can get any harder. Kouen’s fingers push under the waistband of his underwear, and when they roughly drag up, nails streaking his skin leaving bright marks is such a delightfully overwhelming sensation he moans freely.

Kouen raises an eyebrow at him. “Hakuyuu, have you been neglecting to take care of yourself?” He brings both hands to the front of Hakuyuu’s pants, deftly loosening his belt and opening his pants in no time at all.

Hakuyuu laughs a little breathlessly, wiggling his hips some so his pants will sag down his hips. “It’s just what you do to me, baby.”

“Is that so.” Almost clinically, he reaches inside Hakuyuu’s underwear and pulls his cock out, only to let it go right away. Letting it stand alone and proud. Thick, full, and already leaking. The look on his face could be critical, if not for his parted lip that let his tongue swipe out, eager for an appetizing meal. The dusting of pink glowing on his cheekbones. The dark lust in his eyes so intense it rivals Hakuyuu’s own.

Breathlessly and watching Kouen’s mouth, Hakuyuu says, “All for you.”

Kouen flicks his gaze back to him. He works his hand back into Hakuyuu’s underwear and grabs his balls, feels how full they are. “That’s right. All for me.”

And just like that he drops down to take Hakuyuu into his mouth. Too much of him too fast and it’s amazing. White blossoms over Hakuyuu’s vision; spangled by sparks of pleasure so intense he can’t even moan. Then Kouen goes and makes it worse, bringing Hakuyuu’s cock to the back of his throat and down, greedily taking all of him, swallowing around him, letting saliva drip past his lips. Holding him in the perfect cage that is his hot mouth.

Hakuyuu’s eyes roll back. There isn’t enough space to thrust his hips, or thrash. There is nothing he can do aside from arch his back and roll his body in futile attempts to release the overflowing energy inside him. His trembling hands grip Kouen’s hair, wanting to move him, wanting to fuck his face and come down his throat, but his arms are stiff and won’t comply. Even when Kouen continues to swallow around him and hollow his cheeks, sucking hard, starved, his body refuses to do anything but submit to Kouen’s touch.

“Kouen,” he doesn’t cry. “Kouen Kouen Kouen.” The only thing he can say. The only thing that matters or exists, and if he were stuck in this moment forever he doesn’t think he’d care.

Slowly, Kouen begins bobbing his head. Very gradual, keeping him deep at first, then exposing him to the cold air bit by bit. Going until all he has is the head of his cock, which he sucks on especially hard, like he’s trying to extract more precum than Hakuyuu’s cock produces. Trying to feed himself and if Hakuyuu isn’t careful he thinks he might come from this alone.

Right when he thinks he can’t bear to take anymore, Kouen moves his head quick, smooth. Taking his full length and not resting until he finally has Hakuyuu coming down his throat. His hands gripe and twist Kouen’s hair. Moan ringing out in the air, back arching so far it cracks and he groans. He can’t help crying out when he can’t buck his hips to ride it out as he’d like.

Kouen is right there with him through it all. Squeezing his thighs to ground him, taking everything he wants which is everything Hakuyuu has. Leaving Hakuyuu a messy, trembling, puddle of satisfaction.

Kouen crawls up him, licking his lips. “It’s been too long, love. You did good.”

Hakuyuu loops his arms around Kouen, giving a pleased hum.

Kouen kisses the side of his head. “Sleepy already?” And drags his nose up the side of Hakuyuu’s face, eliciting another hum. Kisses him again.

“Hmm, I’m gonna take you to bed, baby.”

“Oh?” Kouen says, smiling against his hair. “Are you?”

He reaches down to grab Kouen’s ass then slides up to his hair, massaging his scalp for a moment before pulling him up for a kiss. They kiss for a long time, slow and full of lazy passion. He sucks the taste of himself off Kouen’s tongue and gently rocks against his body, encouraging Kouen to rock back. He’s not anywhere close to being done.

Then they stop kissing, and Kouen rests his head on Hakuyuu’s chest.

Hakuyuu doesn’t know how long they lie there. Long enough that he can no longer smell the unfamiliar shampoo and body wash that clung to Kouen. He thinks of how nice it’d be to give him a bath, pamper him, and replace the scent with ones they both know and love.

But maybe later.

Once he’s adequately rested, Hakuyuu takes a breath, slaps Kouen’s ass, and tells him to get up.

Hand in hand they walk to the bedroom. Hakuyuu wastes no time in pushing Kouen to the bed, and Kouen wastes no time in lying back and spreading his legs once he’s there, showing off the nice bulge in his pants. His shirt is thin enough that his nipples poke through when lying flat like this. Then he pulls his shirt off to display how tan he’s gotten while away.

Standing at the foot of their bed Hakuyuu takes his shirt off and drops it to the floor. Then he lets his pants fall. Pushes his underwear down and steps out them, putting a knee on the bed. He crawls up Kouen with the slow deliberation of a predator. He kisses Kouen’s side, his stomach, outlining his muscles with his mouth.

His kisses meander up to Kouen’s chest, where he gives particular attention to the undersides of his breasts before settling on a side to give his mouth’s undivided attention. He gives a bite to plump side then envelops the nipple in his tongue before taking it into his mouth to suck on it gently.

Kouen reacts immediately, nipple hardening, chest pushing out for more. Moaning like this is the first time he’s ever been touched and his hips buck violently. He grabs Hakuyuu’s head roughly and keeps him held to his chest. A second without pleasure is more than he can bear and Hakuyuu is not allowed to go anywhere.

“Haa, Yuu,” he moans, hips bucking like a horse. “Off. Take them _off_.”

Instead of that, Hakuyuu presses his thigh to Kouen’s groin. His jaw aches from the effort to keep his suction so slow as to be tantalizing. All he wants is to give as much as he can. Have Kouen writhing and moaning helplessly under him just from having his chest played with. Have him come shameless and hard in his pants, just like Hakuyuu knows he can.

This isn’t the time for that, though. Hakuyuu’s just warming him up.

He massages Kouen’s other breast, dancing around his nipple but giving it the occasional brush.

Kouen moans in agony. “Hakuyuu.” Impatience, but the kind that says he loves the torture, loves how wet he’s getting, loves being at Hakuyuu’s mercy. He said to free his cock but what he meant was pleasure me, service me, use me so that I may know greater satisfaction than I could ever know on my own.

Own me.

And that’s exactly what Hakuyuu means to do for him, endlessly, every time Kouen gives him himself.

He gives a final suck to his chest, this one hard as he wants. Then he drags his mouth back down Kouen’s body. He uses his elbows to keep Kouen’s thighs apart where he wants them and puts both hands over his groin. The bulge there is huge and dampness has leaked through.

Kouen watches him with glossy eyes, rocking weakly into Hakuyuu’s touch, demanding nothing and everything by saying nothing.

Hakuyuu unbuttons his pants. Drags the zipper down halfway. He fingers just under the waistband of his panties. “Is this what you’d like, baby?”

Kouen just watches him, and lifts his hips.

While he obliges in graciously pulling Kouen’s pants down to his knees, he neglects to do the same for the panties. For a moment, he admires them—him. The bright fabric is dark and oozing where the head of his cock lies trapped. They stick to him, looking uncomfortable in a way Hakuyuu has no doubt Kouen is enjoying.

Hakuryuu circles the wet outline with his finger, doing his best to spread it. He brings his finger to his mouth and makes a lewd show of licking then sucking the stickiness away.

Kouen moans, because that’s who he is. “Hakuyuu.”

Finger still in his mouth Hakuyuu answers, “Yes, love?”

“Hakuyuu. Give me.” Still weakly, he moves his hips. His cock gets wetter. The panties get dirtier. His thighs shake in anticipation and Hakuyuu is certain that’s not the only thing that is.

Kouen could do anything he wants, really, but he gets the things he wants and needs at Hakuyuu’s discretion. Just the way he likes it.

Hakuyuu laughs and finally drags the panties down. He grabs his cock to steady it, then licks a stripe up it and kisses the tip, sucking away the wetness there and earning a whine for his trouble. He makes his way back up and kisses Kouen.

Kouen kisses back, eager and needy, but idly, too. His mind is elsewhere. He rubs his cock on Hakuyuu’s thigh, leaving streaks of precum all over.

“I would love to give you my cock, love,” Hakuyuu says, and moves off him briefly to find the lube in the nightstand beside the bed. While he’s pulled away from him he also grabs one of their pillows and places it under Kouen’s hips.

The moment Hakuyuu is back where he belongs Kouen opens his legs, pulls his knees higher. He reaches his hands down between his thighs.

Hakuyuu keeps kissing him while his hand wanders down to join Kouen’s, finding them pulling at his entrance, which twitches eagerly at the faintest brush of his fingertips. Kouen gasps into his mouth and forgets to return his kisses.

Coating his fingers in lube he smears it across Kouen’s hole and fingers. This earns him a shuddering exhale. Kouen’s face remains lax in its wake but reddens with lust. He sits carefully still, like he cannot trust himself if he moves.

Hakuyuu continues to kiss him while his hand wanders down to join Kouen’s, finding them pulling at his entrance to open it for him. Coating his fingers in lube he smears it across Kouen’s hole, earning a delightful hitch in breath for his minimal effort.

Then, finally, he pushes in the first finger. There’s a moan deep from Kouen’s throat. It reverberates so strongly Hakuyuu can feel is in his bones. His hips push down, trying to get more than what one, slim finger can give. He clenches and unclenches, quivering desire of what hasn’t been had in far too long. 

“Hakuyuu,” Kouen breathes, “I need you. Oh, I need you. I need you so much.”

Hakuyuu strokes him and starts in with the second finger Kouen is so eager for he shudders the second it’s pushing in beside the first. Leisurely, he scissors his fingers. Then builds up a gentle rhythm with them that Kouen meets easy and lazy. This little bit is so much when it’s the most he’s gotten from Hakuyuu in over a month.

Hakuyuu nuzzles him affectionately. “Then you will have me. You will have all of me, because I am yours, my love.” And he bites Kouen’s neck hard, sucking a dark mark there.

Kouen groans and wraps his arms around Hakuyuu, digging his blunt fingernails into his shoulder blades. His breath comes raspy and the movement of his hips is harsher, the desire for more rapidly becoming a need that cannot be ignored.

So Hakuyuu adds the third finger Kouen would probably live without and thank him for forgoing. He’s still just as grateful for it, though, throwing his head back enthusiastically. Giving Hakuyuu more access to his neck, which he happily makes use of, biting him and making more marks. He breathes him in and moves with him.

Once he’s sufficiently stretched, Hakuyuu pulls his fingers out, smiling a little when Kouen whimpers at the loss.

Without any further teasing, he squeezes out more lube, coats his cock liberally and gives some to Kouen as well. Then lines his cock up, pushing just barely past the threshold of Kouen’s welcoming body, finding it ready to swallow him whole. He reaches his hands up to hold Kouen, and looks him in the eye as he pushes inside.

The deeper he goes the more Kouen’s face crumples in satisfaction. His lips quake, hanging open for soft puffs of air to fall out to dissipate on Hakuyuu’s jaw. The red in his face spreads and becomes more vibrant. His eyes are open in slivers. Full lashes layer prettily over his skin, and Hakuyuu can’t resist placing a kiss there.

Hakuyuu swallows and commences fucking him properly. Building up gradually to the pace he wants. Throwing his full weight behind every thrust. 

Kouen calls out for him. Again and again, a cracking litany of devotion, lust, and love. Every hard thrust breaks it down a little more, until his voice can’t hold out any longer. Turning from _Hakuyuu_ to _Yuu_ to little more than cries for more. He continually clenches. Whenever Hakuyuu is as deep as he can be he clenches harder in a fruitless effort to keep him there. He clings to Hakuyuu for all he’s worth so he won’t lose him or himself as he falls into ever-deeper bliss.

This is all he wants.

Hakuyuu is all he wants.

Hakuyuu kisses him. They moan into one another’s mouths. They breathe each other, mouths still moving together, when they lack the focus or air or both to kiss. Even then, they form silent _I love you_ s that spur them on. Together, as one, they get closer, hotter. The need becomes intolerable and turns into something greater.

Hakuyuu slips one of his hands between them to grab Kouen’s cock. It’s burning to the touch and leaking precum that’s just as hot. The moment Hakuyuu touches him he squeezes around his cock, which makes Hakuyuu grip him tighter in return. The angle is awkward. Finding a stroke that works with the emphatic and quickly growing erratic movements of his hips is inconvenient at best. It nears impossible as the inevitable nears but he’s determined to keep Kouen with him. He wants Kouen with him. He wants them together.

Despite knowing how close he is, somehow it hitting him catches him by surprise, drawing him breathless. Too breathless to moan loud or for long, but shaking nonetheless and holding Kouen tight as it washes over him in wave after powerful wave. Unable to ride it out the way he’d like, he simply rolls his hips to Kouen in a lazy manner. The motion helping ease him down on its own.

A moment later, on the tail of his barely receding orgasm, is pain accompanied by a spike of pleasure. Kouen scratches down Hakuyuu’s back all the way to ass as he comes. Warmth spills between their bodies, leaking out of his fist and onto Kouen. He squeezes Hakuyuu’s not yet soft cock and it makes him moan softly and fidget before finding a comfortable space on him to rest.

They stay like that. Relaxing with their warm cum that’s cooling too fast, changing from expressions of love to simple mess. They do that as if it will convince the feelings that resulted in the mess to remain with them.

But of course, they dissipate, leaving them sated and happy, but also longing for more.

When Hakuyuu has decided it’s been long enough and is about to roll off, Kouen grabs him. “No. Don’t go.”

Hakuyuu turns his head to look out at him through locks of hair. “Not going anywhere.”

Kouen peeks back. “I missed this. I missed you.”

“I know. Me too. If I had to wait any longer I just might have had to fly in for a surprise visit.”

“Would you really?”

Hakuyuu shrugs. Maybe that is too desperate a move. The kids would surely make fun of him. Kouen might not even have time for him if he did such a thing. But if nothing else they’d get to share a bed. That little bit Hakuyuu could work with, and they’d get to return home together.

Hakuyuu always wants to be with him.

Kouen keeps watching him. Hakuyuu is not completely sure for what. Then he says, “I love you.”

Hakuyuu smiles at the words and brings a hand up to caress Kouen’s cheek. He reaches for just under his eye and then his forehead, touching lightly. “I love you, too. Now, how would you like to have a real bath now that you’re home?”

Kouen leans forward to kiss him. “I like that. I like that very much.”


End file.
